the_titan_filesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titans
Background Titans (generic Latin name being "Raphus dominus" which stands for "The Giant Masters") are gigantic godlike creatures that reside in the ethereal plane of the Aether until spawning through one of four ways. They are either summoned into the world by a player with Growth Serum, are called by one of their templars, possess one of their um templars as a spirit, or enter the world through Titan Chunks. Titans are ridiculously powerful. Their main weapon is Gamma-Lightning, which a grand majority use to great effect. Most also have melee attacks, and some even use Quantum edge blades. appearance The titans are very similar to mobs, since they are rare creatures, with the same number and disposition of the members and functions expected of human beings. From the view point of view, most have dimensions in minor degrees or degrees, ranging from slight abnormalities in proportions, to disproportions in the size of the head and even arched or strung members (which may be the cause of some type of bad in the bone system). Apparently caring for the skin and subcutaneous tissues of humans. The great majority of titans have a masculine aspect but their gender is neutral, since they have not reproduced, so has their method of reproduction. Despite the above, it can be said that there is no sexual dimorphism between them or that they are simply asexual (something likely due to the absence of reproductive organs). Almost all titans have a huge mouth with a lot of teeth. Apparently, they lack canines, although they may not be incisive, and they use them in their main activity of eating human Personalities All Titans think about themselves before any other beings. Threatening a Titan or any of their possessions will make them retaliate with prejudice. Titans also have no problem with obliterating entire villagers just to get themselves pumped for a real fight. Titans don't hate each other, but they also don't like being in the same vicinity, as the two Titans will by accident kill each others minions, one of the few other things they care about. When one Titan hurts the other, a Titan brawl can begin, which has enough power to level the landscape and destroy any smaller creatures in their path. Titans also have special Anti-Giant creature attacks that they use primarily on each other. It however works on other giant monsters, including Kaiju like Godzilla, and huge beasts like the Windigo and Ursa Major, tending to one shot them unless the Titans attacking is one of the weaker ones. List There are many Titans with the potential to wreak havoc upon your world. Here's the list in order from weakest to strongest: Lesser * Omegafish (or Silverfish Titan) * Mighty-Mite (or Endermite Titan) (1.8) * Cave Spider Titan * Spider Titan * Slime Titan * Magma Cube Titan * Snow Golem Titan Avearage * Skeleton Titan * Zombie Titan * Zombie Pigman Titan * Titanic Guardian (or Guardian Titan) (1.8) * Creeper Titan * Blaze Titan Greater * Ancient Titanic Guardian (or elder guardian titan) (1.8) * Ender Colossus * Wither 'Skeleton Titan * 'Ghast Titan * Ultima Iron Golem Titan God * Witherzilla Categories Titans are separated into four categories: Little Things * Ghast Titan only for 1.7 titans mod * Ender Collosus has hitbox problems Category:Minecraft Category:Titan Category:List Category:Extreme Category:Crafts Category:Nether